The decision
by StoriesbyLia
Summary: Dean chooses Lisa over Julia and with this decision he sent his little sister straight to hell. After 40 years of torture Castiel rescued her. How will she come along with her brothers, especially with Dean? Please Review!
1. The decision

**This is my first story, so don't be too strict with it ;)**

**Summary: Dean chooses Lisa over Julia and with this decision he sent his little sister straight to hell. After 40 years of torture Castiel rescued her. How will she come along with her brothers, especially with Dean?**

**-I own nothing, except Julia.**

**Julies POV:**

I was sitting on the cold grass at the cemetery, next to my grave. It was kind of creepy seeing your own grave with your name written on it. It was getting dark and I leaned myself to the big old tree which was next to the graves. I was exhausted. I was done.

Every part of my body did hurt and every time I moved, it was like a lightning running through my body. I stared in the sky and thought about death.

I had a tough time recently and I hadn't seen my brothers in years. Well, no, on earth it was counted in months. I was gone half a year in earth time, but in hell it was nearly forty years of torture and pain.

It was getting darker every hour and I still leaned against that tree, waiting for my brothers to arrive. I didn't know why I came back from hell, but I was glad someone got me out. At one moment I was in hell and everything I could feel was pain, fear and despair and at the next moment I was in that grave, which turned out to be mine.

And when I got out, I wanted to call Sammy. Yes, my Sammy. He stood always by my side, protected me, but he was always the one who gave me my freedom. I loved him, as much as I loved Dean.

I hardly thought about Dean, because a part of my body wanted to forget him, wanted to hate him for the rest of my live. But there was this other part too. The other part wanted to forgive him, wanted to hug him and wanted to tell him that everything was going to be allright.

It was pretty hard to find a payphone on a cemetery but after half an hour I found one. I was tired when I reached the phone. My whole body was shaking and it was hard to breathe, but somehow I managed to grab the phone and to dial his number. At first he thought this call was a joke, but I could convince him, that it was really me. The moment he understood that it was really me, I could hear that he broke out in tears.

**6 months earlier:**

" No, I can't make a decision", Dean cried out.

"Well Winchester, then both have to die", the demon said, smiling at Deans girlfriend Lisa and his 14-year old sister Julia.

"NO!"

"Than choose! Isn't it better to save at least one?" the demon Lilith said.

"I..I..can't! I love them both!" he said stammering, looking at his baby sister and his girlfirend, who were both tied up at the other end of the room.

"Okay, then.." Lilith took some steps towards Lisa. She stretched out her hand and Lisa began to cry out in pain.

"No! Stop it!" Dean and Julie screamed at the same time.

"Oh..okay. I will stop, but then you have to make a decision."

Dean watched Lisa crying and you could see the pain in his eyes.

"Okay, I will. But now stop!" After he said that, Lilith stopped and Lisa sighed. Julia asked if she was alright and she nodded, but she could see tears which were streaming down her cheeks.

"So? Who are you going to choose? Your attractive girlfriend or your cute little sister? Who should rot in hell and who should live with you? " She turned around to face Dean.

And then he could not hold it any longer, and tears ran down his face.

He wanted to say something, but then Sam entered the room.

He looked like a giant. A truly pissed giant. He held a shotgun and pointed it right at Lilith.

Just as he wanted to shoot, she smiled, made a small hand movement and Sam got pinned against the wall. "Fuck" he said to himself, noticing that he couldn't move at all.

"Weak little boy" Lilith screamed into Sams face.

She turned to Dean again now with a really mad look on her face.

"Choose now or I will kill them both! I am loosing my patience." Lilith stretched out her hand , now at Julie, who caught up blood immediately. She wanted to scream, but couldn't.

The two brothers watched their sister being tortured in horror.

"STOP!" Dean yelled.

"Say a fucking name. Choose!" Lilith yelled.

Dean sank onto his knees, holding his head with both hands.

"I am so so sorry!" he said to no one particular. He now started sobbing and slowly crying.

Julie was scared. She hadn't seen her brother crying since Dad died. She felt sorry for him, because she understood what choice he had to make. She looked over to Lisa, who cried heavily too.

"I love you both more than you can imagine." More Tears were streaming down his face as he tried to continue speaking.

" Baby I am so sorry! I will get you out of there, I promise. I need to make a decision and it's not easy. Fuck! I..I..I am so sorry Julie." All eyes were on her.

" NO! NO! Dean! Don't do this. She's a Winchester. The demons are already waiting for one of us. NO! She's our baby sister! Dean, it's Julie!" Sam yelled out. "NO!NO!NO"

Suddenly Julie felt dizzy. She looked over to Lisa, who smiled in Deans direction. But he ignored her. His eyes were focused on his little sister. She glanced at Sam, who looked shocked and desperate. He wanted to scream, kick, try everything to rescue his little baby, but he was still pinned against the wall. She felt betrayed and hurt. She wanted to cry, wanted to scream, but she had no energy.

"YEAH! Dad will be so proud of me! I will bring him a real Winchester." Lilith turned to Dean, whose eyes were still at Julie. He watched his little sister in sorrow. "Oh, don't be sad Dean." Lilith grinned. "She will receive a special treatment. "


	2. The reunion

**Sams POV:**

While Sam was sitting on the little table, searching for new cases on his laptop, his phone rang. He answered like he always did,but this time it was different.

"Yeah? Who is it?" he asked. He waited like a half minute and nearly wanted to hang up, when a soft voice mumbled something into the phone.

"S-Sam? I-I-I don't know where I am. Please come and get me" The girl said with a broken voice. He then realized that it sounded like his sister.

"Oh come on!" he swore. "You are a bunch of idiots. Fucking demons".

" Sam. It's really me. Please you have to trust me. I need you!"

"My sister is down in hell, how could she be on earth right now? Tell me!"

" I don't know who rescued me. I thought you two guys?" she said a bit confused.

" I will hang up now. Thank you for breaking my heart again and again."

He was about to hang up, when the person at the other end started singing.

_Don't you cry little baby, everything is alright. _

_I'll be always there for you. I will never let you go. _

_Sleep little angel, sleep little star._

_I'll be always there for you. _

It was Julies Lullaby, which Sam sung to her every night.

When Dean got out of the bathroom Sams stuffs was all packed."Julie is back! She needs us!" Dean was not prepared for this kind of news. "_How? Who?" he thought._

He looked at Sammy, who was just staring at him, telling him that they had to go immediately. He thought back on the decision he had made 6 months earlier and he still couldn't deal with the fact, that he let her down like this. Ten minutes later they were on the highway, driving to the town where Julie was.

**Julias POV**

I was still leaning against that tree.I felt nothing but coldness.

I was staring at the sky nearly an hour, when I noticed the pain coming from my stomach. I lifted my shirt and could see big and dark scars everywhere. I touched it, but I grimaced out in pain. I pulled down the shirt and watched the cemetery.

It was so calm, so quit. But it was comforting me. Another hour passed, when I heard the Impala roaring down the street. I was nervous, but didn't want to show it because I just wanted to feel anything. I was sick of getting hurt anddisappointed. And after nearly 40 years I saw them again.

Sam ran towards me, smiling like a little child. Dean was walking behind-slowly and depressed. He looked sad and guilty. Sam kneeled down in front of me and placed a kiss on my forehead. He huged me tightly and kissed my cheeks about a hundred times. I didn't say anything and I didn't cry. I didn't want to show my emotions.

How could I every trust anyone again?

I knew how Sam suffered and so I swung my arms around his neck, so that he could lift me like a child. I watched Dean over Sams shoulders. He looked down and I could see that he was shaking. I had decided to be mad at him and I wanted to hate him and see him suffer like I had to, but when I watched him, I saw an emotional wrack and I felt sorry for him. Sam put me down and kissed my forehead again. A single tear ran down his face.

I was exhausted. My whole body was shaking and my heart was racing.

I felt dizzy and sick, but I had to get to Dean. I started my way towards him. After a few steps I stood in front of him.

He was still looking on the ground, but he noticed me. I turned around and saw Sam who nodded quietly. I grabbed his hand and placed a kiss on it.

He then looked up so that our eyes met. His eyes were red and I could see, that he was not far away from crying. I could see that he was sorry and I wanted to tell him that everything was okay, but I couldn't.

The fact that he said Lisas name not mine and the fact that he sent me to hell, overweight. I let go of his hand and turned around to Sam, when Dean grabbed me.

"Sweetheart. I..I don't know what to say. I am so sorry. I shouldn't have let you down like this."He waited for an answer, but I didn't knew what to say either.

I was confused, sad and hurt. I closed my eyes and suddenly my whole body started to hurt. My head was spinning and the only thing I could see were flames. I felt the heat and I remembered the horrible times down in hell.

I didn't notice, but I softly cried now. My brother Sam was running into my direction, screaming my name, while Dean grabbed me and shook me, pleaded to snap out of my horrible vision, but I didn't.

The last thing I remember was that everything went black and I could hear my brothers scream.


	3. Voices

Julias POV:

When I woke up I was lying on the bed in Bobbys living room. Sam was sitting on a chair next to me- half asleep. I was thirsty and tried to get up but my head started spinning again so I decided to wake Sam instead.

"Sammy? Hey, are you awake." He suddenly snapped out of sleep, grabbed his weapon and pointed it on me when he realized it was just a dream. He put away the shotgun and sat down on the bed next to me. He softly stroke through my hair and smiled.

"Morning honey. How do you feel? Do you need anything?" he asked. His voice was soft and concerned. "Well, yes, can I have a glass of water?"

He nodded and made his way to the kitchen.

After a while he came back and handed me the glass of water. I drank it greedily.

I put the empty glass on the bedside table.

"If you want to talk , you know, I am always there for you."

"I am okay. Thank you but I don't want to talk. I'm good."

"You sure?" he asked sceptically

"Yap, I'm sure."

Sam was suspicious and watched me, tried to "read" me.

"Where's Bobby?" I asked after a while.

"He and Dean went out to grab some food."

"Great, I'm starving." I smiled at Sammy and he smiled back. He then looked at my shirt which was drenchend in blood.

"Does it hurt?" he asked.

"Not anymore." I lied. I still could feel the pain but I didn't want to worry him.

With Sams help I made my way to the bathroom.

I locked the door behind me and stared in the big mirror. I lost a lot of weight and I looked pale and skinny.

There were bruises everywhere and my eyes looked red and tired.

To sum up: I looked horrible!

I turned on the faucet and washed my face. When I looked up to see in the mirror one more time I saw a man with a trenchcoate in the mirror who was standing behind me. I turned around quickly but there was nobody.

_What the fuck was that? _I thought. I wanted to leave the bathroom when I heard a shrill voice. It got louder from minute to minute and it felt like my head was going to explode. I fell to my knees and hold my ears with both hands. The mirror broke and the light bulb exploded. I screamed. The noise got louder and louder when suddenly the bathroom door opened. It was Dean who pulled me out of the room. He put me on bed and screamed my name. He shaked me and ordered me to calm down. After a while the noise was gone. Sam ran into my direction.

"What was that?" I asked them with a scared voice.

"What was what?" Dean asked worriedly.

"The noise. The shrill noise. I also could hear someone whispering the name "Castiel" over and over again."

My brothers looked at each other with a scared look.

"There was nothing honey." Sam sat down on bed next to me and stroke through my hair softly.

"No I swear! Didn't you hear it?" I screamed.

"Sweetheart..you had a though time. Maybe everything is too much right now. Why don't you take a nap? You look tired." Dean said.

I laid back on bed. _Were my brothers right? Was I getting crazy now? _

I closed my eyes and nearly fell to sleep when I heard a voice again. It was saying the name "Castiel". _I am not dreaming. I am not crazy. _I thought.

After a few minutes the voice was gone and I fell to sleep.

The next time I woke up I heard Bobbys voice coming from the kitchen.

I opened my eyes and looked at Sam who was sitting next to me.

"I want to see him." I said. I was still weak so Sam gave me a piggyback.

When I saw Bobby my heart pounded like crazy. "Bobby! Bobby!" I screamed. I missed him so much.

He was like a father to me and he treated me like his own child. And for the first time in my life I saw tears streaming down his face.

He ran to me and helped me get off from Sammy. He then hugged me tightly. It felt so good and I never wanted to let him go. He placed a kiss on my head and softly whispered that he had missed me. Although it was a very emotional moment I didn't cry.

I still wanted to show any emotions.

After a long hug he let go of me but was still holding my side 'cause I was too weak to stand alone. I wanted to say something when suddenly Dean entered the room.

"How do you feel baby? Is everything okay again?" Dean asked carefully.

_Yes Dean, I was great. Just came back from hell and it was awesome. Made a lot of friends there. Sometimes they weren't nice, but it was great. Best time of my life. And now I am driving crazy and hear voices everywhere. Jackpot! _I thought. _How could he ask such a question? _

"Don't..Dean!" I replied. I was tired and didn't want to talk to Dean right now.

"I am sorry baby." he said.

"Stop saying you are sorry!" I screamed.

All three looked at me with a surprised look.

Dean stared ashamed to the ground. "I..I..uhm.." he said.

"Dean...", I sighed "You are my big brother and I love you and always will no matter what happens, but... uhm.. you have to understand me. It's not easy and I need time."

He looked up and gave me a soft smile.

"Okay sweety. I understand and you have to now that I love you too."

"So? Can we eat now?" I asked with a grin on my face.

"Of course." Sam laughed.

To be honest, I wasn't okay at all, but I didn't want to show anybody.

They were already worried so I decided to give them no reason to be worried more. Inside I was dead.

Hell was too much for me. It was horrible and the memories where everywhere.

And everytime I looked at Dean I remember the moment where he chooses her not me and everytime my heart broke again.


	4. A stranger

Thank you for the lovely reviews! :)

I'm glad you like it!

* * *

"Headshot!" Julia screamed. "I won. I won."

"I think you should stop playing video games now before you're getting crazy." Sam said with a smile on his face.

"Ugh..but what shall I do else? You two are not taking me with you on your hunting trips." she protested.

"You came back from hell three days ago. We don't want to lose you again. And you still need time to recover." he answered softly.

"_Time to recover? Like it would be that easy! They didn't know anything about my time in hell ",s_he thought.

"Yeah..okay.." she said pissed.

"What's wrong?", Sam asked.

"Nothin'. I'm gonna take a walk now." she answered.

"Okay, but be careful and call if you need anything. And take a jacket with you it's cold outside."

"Yes Mom", Julia laughed.

With those words she left the house.

**Sams POV:**

I was really worried about my sister.

Since she came back from hell she was not the same.

Before hell she talked to me about everything and told me her problems but now it was different.

It scared me and I didn't recognize my little girl anymore.

I was lost in my thoughts when Dean entered the room and brought me back to reality.

"Hey Sammy. Where's Jules?", he asked.

"She is going for a walk." I answered.

"What? Alone? Why did you let her go? You can't just..I mean.."

"Calm down Dean. She will be fine." I interrupted

"I'm sorry. It's just..I don't know what to do or what to say. I hope she'll forgive me one day." he sighed.

"I think she already forgave you. But Dean, she's not well at all. Although she keeps saying this but I don't believe her."

"Me neither."

"She must have gone through enormous torture and pain." he whispered

"Man we need to talk to her about this. I think she needs us more than ever."

"Yeah probably you're right." Sam said depressed.

**Julias POV:**

I went to the small park which was just a few minutes away.

I sat on the swing and inhaled the fresh air. It was raining softly but I didn't care.

I just started to feel comfortable for the first time after hell when I noticed a man standing behind a tree at the other end of the park.

I looked closer when I saw the trenchcoate he was wearing.

It was the same man I saw in the mirror days before.

All of a sudden I heard a voice again. It was whispering "Castiel".

I was scared and wanted to leave, wanted to be away from the man and the voice in my head.

I slowly got up from the swing. My eyes were still on the man who was also staring at me.

My heart pounded like crazy when I slowly made my way back to Bobbys house.

I tried to be as inconspicuous as possible.

_I am strong and he's not dangerous. He's not going to do anything to me. _I thought trying to calm me down.

I was walking in a fast tempo and was scared of looking back.

_What am I going to do if he follows me?_

After a short distance I heard steps behind me which were getting faster.

I quickly turned around and saw that the man was following me.

I started to panic and took out my mobile phone.

"Dean? " I whispered in the phone after I could hear him saying "What's up?"

"Oh god Dean, please come and get me. There's a man walking behind me. I'm scared."

"What?"

"Hurry up Dean..he's walking really fast."

"Shit...I'll come and get you. Where are you?" he asked.

"At the park." I said quickly.

"Okay..I'll be there as soon as I can. Be careful."

"Hurry up!" I said and hung up.

I turned around again and saw that the man was getting nearer and nearer.

"What do you want? Go away!" I screamed but I was still walking fast.

Suddenly the voice in my head got louder. It ordered me to stop but of course I didn't.

I started running now and so was the man behind me.

After a few seconds I saw my brothers. Both were holding a shotgun and both looked truly pissed.

I ran to them and felt safe when Sam grabbed my hand and pulled me behind his back.

Dean took a step forward into the direction of the stranger.

"Fuck off you son of a bitch." Dean yelled pointing his shotgun at him.

"Put the weapon down, my son." The man suddenly said.

"Leave now or I'll shoot you."he threatened.

"Don't do this." he said with a soft voice.

"Why not? You are stalking our sister."

"I am trying to tell her something." he said and glanced at me.

"Then tell her now." Dean ordered.

"No! I need to talk to her alone."

"Forget it!" My brothers screamed at the same time.

The man took a step towards us and now Sam was pointing his shotgun at the man too.

"Stop!" Sam yelled. But the man continued walking.

He came closer and closer when suddenly Dean pulled the trigger and shot the man right into the chest.

Dean, Sam and I were shocked when we saw that the man was not hurt at all, although there was a small hole in his chest. He still walked into my direction.

Dean put away the gun and ran to the man, ready to punch him.

But the stranger was faster and knocked him to the ground.

Now Sam was running into his direction too but he also had no chance.

My brothers were lying on the ground screaming my name.

The man stopped in front of me and raised his hands. My whole body was shaking when he suddenly touched my head.

And then everything went black.


	5. Castiel

Julias POV:

Only a few seconds later I opened my eyes.

I was standing in a small room which was painted white.

In the middle of the room there was a dining table and on it were delicious cupcakes and colourful juices.

It was a sweet temptation but I decided not to eat or drink anything.

I tried to find a door to get out but there was nothing.

There was no door and no window.

I was captured.

I started to panic again and screamed my brothers names when I suddenly heard a voice behind me.

I turned around and saw the man with the trenchcoate.

"Who are you?" I asked nervously "And where are we?"

"My name is Castiel and it doesn't matter where we are. I need to talk to you."

"You are Castiel? I..I..the voice...your name..uhm..", I stammered.

"Don't be scared. I am not going to do anything to you." He said slowly.

"Why am I here?"

"Because I got you out of there."

"What are you talking? Out of where?"

"Out of hell." he said looking at me with a warm smile.

"You? How? Why? I mean...are you a demon?" I couldn't believe what he said.

Castiel started laughing now.

"No, I am not a demon. Those guys are my brothers creation. I am an angel of the lord."

"An angel?" I said sceptically "Yes of course. And I am the Easter rabbit.", I giggled but Castiel was looking at me with a serious face. After a while I understood he was not joking.

"Really? I never thought they would exist." I said.

"Oh yes they do." he smiled

I took a step towards him and looked him in the eyes. This man saved my ass.

"But why did you save ME?" I asked.

"I think you have to sit down for this." He suddenly said.

I was getting scared now.

_Conversations which starts with "sit down" are never good, _I thought.

"I saved you because God commanded it. Because we have work for you."

"God commanded it?" I asked with my mouth wide open.

"Yes he did!"

"Holy shit." I screamed

"Watch your language young girl." Castiel ordered.

"Sorry. And what kind of work do you want me to do? Helping out in the church?" I mocked.

"No! What I am going to tell you will not be easy for you."

I had to swallow after he said that. _What could that be?_

"You are the chosen one. You are the one who can save the world. We have a lot of work to do and we need your help. And there is one thing you have to do first."

"Chosen one? Save the world?" I asked in shock

"Just listen." He said with a calm voice. "You remember Alastair?"

Only his name was pure torture for me.  
I will never forget what he did to me. He was the one who tortured me in hell.  
He was the one who let me bleed who let me get killed over and over again.  
He was the person whom I never wanted to see again.

I swallowed loud and Castiel noticed.

"I know this is hard but you have to listen now."

"Okay",I stammered.

"We'll send you to hell again, but.."

"NO!NO! Oh please not. I'll do everything but you can't send me down there again. Oh no, no, no. Kill me but I will not get down there again." I interrupted him.

Castiel put his hand on my shoulder.

"It's okay. You won't be there for long."

"No! Why are you doing this to me?" I cried

"I am so sorry. I was not the one who made this decision. It was Zachariah."

Castiel looked at me in sorrow.

I could see that he was sad for me and that he never wanted to send me down to hell again.

I was still crying but somehow Castiels voice and appearance calmed me down.

"And what if I refuse to go." I sobbed

"You have to go or Zachariah will punish you."

"An angel wants to punish me? How?"

"He would kill Sam."

"Sammy? My Sammy?"

I would never forgive myself if one of my brothers would die to save me

_Sam should not get killed because of me! I had to save him. I will not let him down. _I thought

"And what shall I do in hell?"

"Kill Alastair."


	6. The meeting

**Deans POV:**

Sam sat next to me on the couch in Bobbys living room. Bobby had gone on a hunt trip hours before and we decided not to tell him yet. He would have been so worried if we had told him about the incident.

We stared on the floor without saying a word.

She was gone. Again. Taken by a stranger.

We were both still in shock about the event that happened a few minutes ago.

At one moment Julie was standing there and at the other moment she was gone.

Together with this guy.

I lost her. Again. And again it was my fault.

I should have been more protective, should have taken better care of my girl. But I failed.

After a while I stood up and made my way to the kitchen. I grabbed a coke out of fridge and went back to the living room where suddenly a man was standing.

It was the stranger who took our sister with.

Sam was pointing his gun at him and I immediately grabbed my knife.

"WHERE IS SHE!" Sam screamed.

"What did you do to her you bastard." I yelled.

The man raised his hand and suddenly I felt extremely cold. I tried to move but I couldn't. I stood there- frozen. And so was Sammy.

"I'm sorry guys but I have the feeling this is the only way I can talk to you. Your sister is fine. I promise!"

"Who are you?" Sam said.

"I am Castiel. An angel from the lord."

"Yes of course and I am the Easter Rabbit." I mocked.

Castiel was smiling at me.

"Your sister said exactly the same. You are really related." he laughed.

I had to smile. Dad always said Julie was just like me and every time he said that it made me kinda proud.

"Why did you take her with you?" Sam asked confused. I could see he was as sceptical with the whole angel-thing as me.

"I was the one who rescued her. I had a reason."

"Which was?" I asked

"I can't tell you."

"Oh come on! We want her back! We are her brothers. We have the right to know!"

Castiel watched me uncertain what to say. He knew I was right.

"Okay but don't flip out. It was not my idea but we need her. And she was okay with it." He made a short pause and continued speaking. "She's in hell right now killing one of the most dangerous demon of all. Alaistar."

"WHAT?" Sam and I yelled at the same time.

_No this can't be true. My littler girl is down in hell again? Why her? Why is always she the one who has to suffer? It was not fair. She never did anything wrong!_

"No she would have never done this voluntarily." Sam said perplexed.

"Well..". Castiel started.

"What?" I screamed at him.

"My boss would have killed Sam if she would have said no ". Castiel said depressed.

"What the fuck? Your boss? God?" I asked

"No of course not! Zachariah!"

"Shit." I screamed. I looked at Sam who was deeply in shock.

"Sam! It is NOT your fault!" I tried to calm him down.

I turned back to Cas who also looked sad.

"So when will you send her to hell?"

"She's already there."

I felt helpless, powerless. I should have taken better care of her. Since she was born Sam and I swore we would protect her.

She was my little sister and I still hadn't forgiven myself what I did six months ago.

Of course I loved Lisa and she was my girlfriend but sometimes I wanted to turn back time to choose her, not Lisa.

The past few months were horrible.

At first Sam didn't talk to me at all but after a time he forgave me although I think he still didn't get over it.

I never met siblings which were that close like we were. We always had that strong bond but after she came back from hell it was different.

I ruined everything and I asked myself if she will ever love and trust me like she did before.


	7. Get her back!

I know this chapter is really short but I promise the next one is longer :)

* * *

Sam's POV:

Green eyes appeared in front of me. Her face looked dirty because of the blood and bruises she had. She looked helpless and exhausted. Her body was shaking when she grabbed my hand.

"Help me." she whispered "Sam, help me."

Dean shook me awake. He gave me a worried look. "Are you okay Sammy?" he asked.

"Julie" was everything I could say.

"Julie?" Dean asked.

"I saw her!"

"In your dreams? Maybe a vision?" Dean asked.

"I hope not. Wasn't a good dream." I sighed. "Help me."

"What?" he asked confused.

"Julie. She pleaded me to help her." I felt bad. What if she really needed us? How could we help her?

"I think we should talk to Castiel." Dean suddenly said.

"Yeah..you are probably right."

"Of course I am." Dean smirked, but I could see he wasn't in a good mood either. He had this worried look and I knew his thoughts were all about Julie.

Castiel was there the second we called his name. He looked sad and guilty but I didn't care. I just wanted my little sister back.

"So...?" I asked Castiel.

Castiel sighed.

"She did it. She killed him." He smiled a bit.

"Oh I knew she would do it. That's my girl." Dean grinned proudly. "So where is she?" he asked impatiently.

"That's the problem." Cas said with a low voice.

"Wait, a problem? Why? You said you will bring her back the moment she killed him. I don't see a problem!" Dean said with a loud voice.

"I know..I know..and I already brought her back but it seems like Zachariah took her."

"Why did he do this? I hate this guy." Dean snapped back.

"I don't know. I am sorry guys. I am not allowed to bring her back to you yet."

"Holy shit, are you serious? Come on Cas...I don't know what game Zachariah is playing but it's getting annoying. Just..bring her back, please! I know you can do this." I screamed louder at him than I wanted.

Castiel stared to the ground. He was thinking and that was a good sign. After a while he looked up.

"Guys, I am so sor..". "No, stop saying you are sorry. Cause if you really would be, you would already have found a way to change it. We are her brothers, she belongs to us.. Don't you understand Castiel? Zachariah can't just take her. I mean, dammit, think about it Cas. We are worried about her. She's alone with an angel-freak and we don't know what he is doing with her!" Dean said hysterically.

Castiel's face was concerned and serious.

"You are right Dean Winchester. I'll get her back!" And suddenly he was gone.

"Now we'll get her back Sammy." Dean said to comfort me. Somehow his words helped.


	8. A normal day?

**General POV:**

It was 4 am when the flickering lights waked both brothers from sleep. Sam got up from bed first and tried to fix up the light but after a while he noticed that it wasn't even broken. He glanced at his brother who understood immediately. He grabbed the salt and put it in front of all entrances. Sam grabbed his weapon and was ready to shoot. They were both still tired but they were prepared like ever.

Suddenly the door flung up and a bright line shone in so that Sam and Dean had to cover their eyes. Two figures crossed the salt line and entered the room. After a moment the light was gone and Castiel stood in front of the brothers. Right by his side stood their little sister Julia. Her eyes were red and she looked tired and exhausted. She breathed heavily.

She was nearly one week gone and Sam and Dean had never been that desperate. Seeing her brought relief. But she looked horrible. Deep cuts and bruises covered her whole body.

"What happened?" Sam screamed into Castiel's direction.

"Zachariah happened." Castiel answered sad.

"What did this sonofabitch do to her?" Dean asked angrily.

"I don't know exactly. Nothing good..". He looked ashamed to the ground. He was a good guy and he also knew Julie was a good person too and that she didn't deserve that.

Julie seemed absent. She looked to the floor, didn't speak, didn't move. Just stood there and stared.

Dean kneeled down in front of her. He took her hand.

"Julia?" He said with a warm smile.

The girl was still looking to the floor when a tear drop fell to the ground.

He wanted to hug her but she took a step away and hid herself behind Castiel's back. Her eyes were still pinned to the floor.

Sam made a few steps towards her and stroke through her hair but she turned away like she did with Dean before.

"We won't harm you." Sam said sad.

Castiel turned around to face her. He held her head in his hands and made her looking into his eyes.

"You are safe now. Those guys are your brothers, I promise. It is real. You aren't in hell anymore. No pain, no cries, okay?" He smiled warmly and put a kiss on her forehead. The next moment he was gone leaving Julie behind.

The little girl looked up and stared at Sam who was standing a few meters away.

"Sam? Dean?" She asked sceptically. "Am I home?"

"Yes you are home girl." Dean smiled concerned.

She walked to Sam and hugged him. "I am tired Sammy."

"You can sleep, we won't go away."

She closed her eyes and was out the next minute. Sam's arms were still wrapped around her. He carried her to bed and Dean covered and laid next to her.

**Sam's POV:**

I woke up from Dean's snoring. Horrible loud. I looked over to his bed and stopped in shock. Julie wasn't there anymore. She was neither in the living room nor in the bathroom so I went outside. I walked past the street to the little park. I saw her sitting on a bench.

"Where are you going girl?" I asked from away.

She looked up and I noticed that she was crying.

"Sam..?" She suddenly asked.

"Yes?" I answered confused. I sat down on bench next to her and put my arms around her.

"Whatcha' doin out here?" I kissed her cheek.

"Sam.. I.. it's..uhm.." She stuttered like she was scared to say it.

"You can tell me. I will listen." I smiled.

"I can't forget. I just...can't."

"What do you mean? Hell?" I squeezed her shoulder where my arm was lying on.

"Yeah..hell..and.. ." She stopped and looked me in the eyes. "Hell and the fact that Dean sent me down there. He is not talking about this.. me neither. But it is horrible. I want to know why..I mean..Does he even feel sorry for what he did?" Her voice got loud but sounded broken too.

" Baby I can't give you an answer to this. You gotta ask Dean.. But one thing I know: He loves you deeply. From the bottom of his heart. Just like me." She smiled but it was not a very happy smile. It still bothered her.

" I know...thanks Sammy." She laid her head on my shoulder like she did when she was younger.

After a while I thought about the fact that she had been in hell the second time and that she never had talked about this. I started worrying.

"Is there anything else you wanna talk about?" I asked concerned.

" I don't know." She answered short.

"Is there really nothing?" She looked up and watched me in surprise.

"You wanna here about hell do you? You want to know what happened, what things I gone through. Am I right?"

"Not if you don't want to talk.." I said calmly.

"No..I don't want to talk." She stood up and made her way back to the motel room.

It was already early morning so I decided to grab some breakfast. When I came back she was sleeping in my bed..wide away from Dean.

When Dean woke up we decided to get back to Bobby's place. We packed our stuff but decided not to wake Julie. I carried her to the car and laid her in the back seat. Then we drove off...

**Julie's POV:**

I woke up on the couch of Bobby's living room. It was early morning so I nearly slept a day and a half. I stood up and saw Sam sitting in the kitchen.

"Morning." He smiled when he noticed me.

"Mrng." I mumbled dazed from sleep. "Where's Dean and Bobby?"

"Dean is in the bathroom and Bobby is on a hunting trip. You feel okay?" He asked.

"Yep. I'm good." I answered short and to be honest this time it was really the truth.

"That's good to hear." He smiled back. "Do you want breakfast?"

"I can do it myself. I haven't cooked in years." I answered but realized Sam's face turned sad,after I had said that. I wasn't gone years. Not here on earth and he noticed I still remembered my time in hell.

"Do you want honey or chocolate on your pancake?" I asked Sam with a big grin to get him back to topic.

"I am not hungry, but thanks sweetheart." He smiled back.

"I take Sammy's part with honey AND chocolate please." Dean screamed from the bathroom.

I had to giggle. It was a new day and I felt good. I decided to be away from all this hunting stuff for a few days because of the things that happened to me the last time. I just wanted a normal day. A normal day with my two brothers.

After breakfast Dean and I were playing Poker, while Sam was doing research for a new case. Before hell I used to play Poker every evening and man I was damn good in it. There were only a few who could resist my excellent game and Poker face. Dean wasn't one of them. He always lost and I made some really good money.

"Hey guys. Take a look at this." Sam screamed from the kitchen. He showed me and Dean pictures of two teenagers who killed themselves the exact way and the exact time but only the girl killed herself one week earlier than the boy.

"You think we should take a look at this?" Sam asked us.

"No..." Dean smiled to me. "Today is our normal day."

After lunch we played video games and ate a lot of chocolate..No, Dean and I ate a lot of chocolate..Sammy was too consequent.

While my brothers were playing Playstation games (mostly wrestling games) , Dean's phone rang.

"Oh can you pick up for me hon', I'm busy beating Sammy." He laughed.

"Yeah sure." I laughed back and picked up. "Julia Winchester." I said firmly into the phone.

"Julie?" I heard a woman saying. "Oh gosh..uhm..are you okay?"

"Yeah...but who are you?" I asked confused.

"It's me...Lisa."

"Lisa?" I asked in shock.

**Sam's POV**

Dean immediately grabbed his phone and told Lisa he would call back later. Julie stared at him without saying a word. I paused the video game and looked at Jules too.

"Jules?" Dean said after a while.

"I am good Dean. It's okay..I am going upstairs."

She stood up and left the room. She went upstairs and laid on bed. I told Dean to wait and followed her upstairs.

"Knock, knock?" I tried to be funny but it didn't worked. "May I come in?"

"Sure." She answered short. I rubbed her back softly and looked at her with a worried face.

"What's wrong? Is it cause you heard her voice?" I asked. While I waited for the answer I heard Dean who was waiting at her door quietly. He wanted to listen what she said so he stayed out of her sight.

Julie sat up and looked me in the eyes.

"Urg Sam..It sucks. Every time I feel good and safe something horrible happens. Why?" She sighed. "Look, I don't want to be the sad little girl anymore. I just want to be happy but it's not easy." Her eyes got red now.

I took her hand and warmed it. She was freezing and shaking.

"Sweetheart..Since you came back from hell you didn't talk a lot. We used to talk about everything, but you didn't say a word about your time in hell." I squeezed her hand softly. "Let me know what happened. Let me understand what you've been through."

She was still looking into my eyes but her smile, her grin, her happiness suddenly disappeared.

"No..I can't.." She said with a shaking voice.

"Why?" I asked.

"It would break your heart..yours and Dean's.. ."


End file.
